mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanjay Patterson
"Mr Wonga you light the fire while I make the tea."-Sanjay Patterson to George Wonga upon arriving at George's house. Sanjay Patterson is a high-ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang, serving as caporeigme George Wonga's right-hand man. Biography Sanjay was born and raised in Bangalore,India, and as a child he had no doubt he wanted to go to medical school, and become a doctor. His father was a highly respected heart surgeon and his mother was a nurse. Sanjay attended St.John's Medical College, and graduated with a career in heart surgery. Sanjay quickly left the medcal profession behind stating that it simply wasn't for him. But he is still a qualifed heart surgeon. Sanjay's father disowned him because of this, and even on his deathbed he refused to see him. Sanjay moved to London at some point in 1993, and opened up a small corner store in Chiswick. His store quickly became one of the most popular places for small items. In 2000, Sanjay's store was extorted by the O'Brady Gang, and put it on their extortion list. Sanjay made a deal with crime boss Louis Harvey head of the Harvey Boys Gang in which he exchanged 45% of his shop's profits to the gang. In exchange, Harvey provided him with full protection from the O'Brady Gang. Sanjay decided to join the gang as an enforcer surpising Harvey as his usual extortion targets don't want anything to do with the gang. Sanjay quickly showed his skills, and was put in charge of Harvey's other extortion businesses. Sadly his new criminal ties caused his mother to also disown him as well. Years later, Sanjay was placed in George Wonga's reigme, and was almost instantly promoted to be his right-hand man. Sanjay handles all of George's affairs including setting up meetings, making sure people get paid the right amount, and all the while still running his shop. Rumours have however began to swirl about a possible homosexual relationship between the two as they are always seen together, and Sanjay always walks George home. These Days These days, Sanjay is also apart of George's scheme to take over London. He has been put in charge of George's union rackets, and has been arranging deals with the O'Brady Gang which will prevent a full scale gang war. Sanjay has also been having problems as his shop is under seige from some unruly customers who believe his products are giving them food poisoning despite no evidence being provided. Sanjay is however putting poison in products which are being distrubted to members of the London Underground Crime Syndicate as well members of the O'Brady Gang which is all apart of George's scheme. Sanjay has also recently been picked up by the police but refused to give over any information regarding the gang. Family Sanjay has a father who is a famous heart surgeon who saved the life of the ambassor of India, and a mother who is a nurse. Personality and traits Sanjay is vulgar, harsh, and often swears at his customers. Despite his rudeness, Sanjay is very respected in the Harvey Boys Gang, and is considered to be one of the assets that is keeping the gang together. He is incredibly loyal to the gang, and flat out refused to sell them out to the police. Despite his seemingly undying loyalty to the gang, Sanjay is a massive part of George's scheme to take over the gang as well as the whole of London. He is very intelligent having formerly worked as a doctor back in India, and still has his smarts to this day using it to keep George in check. Some of George's men believe that Sanjay should be in charge instead of him as Sanjay actually knows what he's doing. Sanjay has had these unruly members slienced via a brutal beat down by Johnathan Wonga's brutal enforcer Mr Big. Rumours are swirling all around London about Sanjay being in a relationship with George, as they are always seen together, Sanjay always walks George home at night, and George always pays a visit to Sanjay's shop nearly every day sometimes he doesn't even buy anything. Sanjay also blames his grey hair and massive beard to the amount of stress put on him by being part of the gang. Trivia *Sanjay is bilingual being fluent in both English and Hindi. *Sanjay is right-handed kind of ironic actually. *According to George, Sanjay is addicted to tea and biscuits. *Sanjay despite not being that old has a full beard and grey hair which he blames on stress. *He can do a backflip while eating ice cream. *Sanjay has still not spoken to his parents since them cutting ties with him, and he never plans to talk to them again. He even sent chocolate over to them for Christmas which was laced with a heavy amount of laxatives. *He does not own a phone as he believes that they will take over the world. *He does however own a laptop. *Sanjay is hardly ever seen sitting down. *Sanjay is in a possible homosexual relationship with his boss George Wonga but it has not yet been confirmed by either of them. Gallery MM.jpg|Sanjay in 2019 The cook book.jpg|Sanjay at his shop She stole my revels.jpg|Sanjay and one of his employees Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Indians Category:British Category:Mobsters Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Shop owners Category:Criminals Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Doctors